


How Do I Love Thee

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Series: How Do I Love Thee [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is unsure about Deans feeling, Dean Loves Cas, Dean has to have a chick flick moment, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, This is just a conversation and some kissing, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: Dean and Cas are keeping their relationship secret and Cas questions why. Dean has to have a chick flick conversation he’s always trying to avoid. No smut, just Dean reassuring an unsure Angel that he truly does love him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: How Do I Love Thee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057241
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	How Do I Love Thee

**Author's Note:**

> This came about while I was writing Secret Rendezvous (Secret Sabriel), but it’s unrelated, so I wrote it down mostly to get it out of my brain but was encouraged to post it, so here it is. It’s all fluff, no smut.  
> I don’t own Dean, Cas or Sam, I just take them out to play sometimes.

Dean walked out of the bathroom buttoning his shirt.  
“Are you ashamed of us? Of what we do?”  
The hunter paused mid-button and looked over to the angel sitting on the end of the bed that still showed the evidence of the previous nights activities. Castiel was fully dressed, gazing intensely at him with his hands loosely folded, hanging between his legs.  
“No of course not Cas, where’d this come from?” Dean asked confused as he crossed the room to his angel.  
“Well.” Cas said, looking away then back to Deans face. “We’ve been copulating for over six months and you still maintain the personal space rules when we are out in public. I’m not allowed to show you any affection around other people and you haven’t even told Sam about us yet. Is it because you are unsure of your own homosexuality?”  
“No, Cas, it’s nothing like that.” Dean said as he gripped the angels shoulders and pulled him to his feet. “It’s just that this is still kind of new for me and to be 100% honest with you.” Dean sighed and moved one hand to Castiels neck so he could run his thumb along the angels jawline. “All the sneaking around, the stolen kisses, careful touches, they make it all the more exciting to me. It’s those things that makes the time when we get to have sex, no matter how quick or rushed it has to be, more special. And I know you want more nights like last night, when we can take our time and explore each other and just...be, so if you want me to tell Sammy, I’ll tell Sammy. Hell, I’ll tell Sammy today just to give you that, but I’m just worried that when this is all out in the open, when I don’t have to hold back from touching you and kissing you that I’ll take it for granted and stop doing it, and the one thing I never want to do with you is take you for granted.”  
Dean searched Castiels eyes for understanding. The angel tilted his head as he processed Deans words.  
“So, what you’re saying is, when you can have me freely, you wont want me?” He asked.  
“I will NEVER not want you Cas, I just don’t want to lose this feeling I have when I’m around you. Knowing I can’t just pull you in for a kiss makes it all the more special when I can.”  
“I think I understand. It’s the anticipation more than the act.”  
“Well, kind of, but just so you know, the ‘act’ is pretty fucking amazing.” Dean replied, giving Cas a dirty smile.  
Castiel grinned back as Dean leaned down to kiss him softly.  
“Mmm, I think I get it now.” Cas sighed. “I was hoping you would kiss me and then you did. Yes, I think I can live with our secret a bit longer.”  
“Really?” Dean asked as he backed the angel toward the bed, pushing his trench coat and jacket off his shoulders, down his arms and discarding them on the floor. Cas hummed as Dean kissed and nipped down his neck.  
“Dean you just got clean.” Castiel weakly protested as he fell back on the bed. Dean placed on knee between his legs, forcing Cas to scoot further back along the mattress, his lips never leaving Castiels skin.  
“Don’t care. Anticipation and act. That’s all I care about right now.”  
“I love you Dean.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
